Distract Me
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Sasuke is dragged on holiday with his parents and irritating bastard of an older brother. He's all set up to be a miserable sod all holiday when a watersports instructor jumps in and serves as an interesting distraction. NARUSASU AU YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_It's me, again. And this time I'm back with the first chapter of what will probably be a four-shot!  
Okay, first of all, this is full of crack humour and generally making Sasuke's life a misery on Itachi's part. It's not intended to be that serious. Also, Itachi comes across as rather OOC and well... mentally unstable, in a crazy, annoying older brother way. So if you don't like that sort of weirdness, this isn't the fic for you.  
Secondly, this is NARUSASU, not SASUNARU. As in, Sasuke is the little uke bitch. If you don't like that either, then don't read.  
Thirdly, I shouldn't really have to say this but this is a yaoi story, i.e. boy on boy. Again, don't like, don't read.  
And finally, it's written with British terminology. Sasuke's family is from the UK. So please don't whine when Sasuke says aubergines instead of eggplants._

_So anyway, I've had this brewing in my head for a while and finally got the first chapter down. The rest probably won't be as short as this one, this is more of a little introduction I suppose. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I just had too many ideas to work with and it would have ended up being at least 30,000 words long, which is just TOO long for a one-shot. Hence, it's a four-shot. Yay._

_I hope you enjoy it :)_

_**Warnings:** yaoi, NaruSasu, lemon, British vocabulary, Sauce-cakes bashing and possible ingestion of illegal recreational drugs_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own it._

* * *

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned and turned the page of his book, ignoring the jibing voice that was trying to permeate his concentration. He was getting to a good part of the novel and didn't want to stop in the middle of the cool action scene

"Hey, dipshit."

One black eyebrow quirked in annoyance. The tip of a long finger poked his arm, right next to the part of his elbow that he was squeamish about people touching. He jerked his arm, trying to shake off the offending poker. Onyx eyes focused in on the page again, scanning the closely spaced lines and taking in the information greedily.

"Oi. Faggot." Cue an extremely insistent poke to his ribcage that made him flinch wildly.

"_What_, Itachi?!" he snarled, slamming his book down on his lap and glaring at his older brother. Itachi smirked in that superior way of his that just pissed Sasuke off.

"Keep it down little brother, people are sleeping," he reprimanded like the responsible adult he was supposed to be, but really, _really _wasn't. Sasuke cast a frustrated glance around the plane cabin and caught the beady eye of an elderly woman a few seats forward, who was staring at him as though he were the scum of the earth and should be eradicated immediately. He stared back, uncaring, and then returned his attention to his irritating brother.

"What is so important, Itachi, that you have to poke me like a fucking four year old?" he hissed, hoping to God that his parents were asleep and hadn't heard him swearing. Just because he was twenty one and had emancipated three years ago didn't mean that he was therefore allowed to swear in the presence of his parents' virgin ears.

Itachi grinned almost manically, indicating that he was really enjoying this. Itachi was the type of person that got a thrill out of kicking puppies, or putting a hamster in its ball and then spinning it at warp speed. It was enough to make Sasuke a bit sick.

"Nothing," the older Uchiha sing-songed, smiling too widely for his face before turning in his seat and looking out of the plane window.

Sasuke stared at the back of Itachi's sadistic shiny head, fingers trembling as they gripped the worn novel, seething in anger. He could see Itachi's shoulders shaking where he was trying really hard not to laugh. _Why the hell did I agree to come on this godforsaken holiday?_

He lifted the book up again but couldn't focus on the story now. He was too pissed off. God, anyone would think that _Itachi_ was the younger brother, the way he acted with Sasuke sometimes. Of course, whenever their parents were in earshot Itachi was the perfect example of what an Uchiha should be, calm and collected with a stern, expressionless face that had women fawning over him like sex-deprived rabbits. As soon as he was alone with Sasuke though, he turned into this irritating, manipulative little shit who pissed Sasuke off just because it was funny to "see the duck butt get fluffier and fluffier" as he had once put it.

It had always been this way, ever since they were young. Sasuke and Itachi had something of a love-hate relationship with each other. Whilst Itachi was most definitely the most annoying sibling in all recorded history, Sasuke also couldn't help but respect him for his accomplishments, both when Itachi had been in school and now that he was running his own sub-division of their father's company. The older Uchiha had achieved so much in his twenty-seven years that Sasuke could only dream of accomplishing in his entire lifetime.

Not that Sasuke wanted in on the family company at all. He had made that quite clear when he had moved out the moment he turned eighteen. Granted, he had moved into one of the many apartments that his parents owned and he didn't have to pay rent, but he was thankful to be out of the stifling main household at least.

There was a shuffling in the seat in front of him and then his mother's head poked over the top of the headrest, a tired smile on her youthful face. Sasuke and Itachi had definitely inherited their almost ethereal good looks from her.

"Hey honey," she said quietly so as not to disturb the other passengers on the plane, or Itachi, who had 'miraculously' fallen asleep in under three seconds flat and was now 'snoring' gently against the window of the plane.

"Hi Mum," Sasuke replied, trying to quell his irritation for fear that his mother would notice how ruffled he was. Itachi hadn't been lying when he said that Sasuke's hairstyle got fluffier as the younger Uchiha got angrier. Sasuke was almost led to believe that his hair was sentient.

"How's the book?" Mikoto asked, nodding at the novel still clutched in his pale hands. She had given it to him for his birthday a week ago, but you wouldn't be able to tell now that the paperback had been brand new. The spine was creased and worn from being folded over so much and the corners of the pages were warped and crumpled from where Sasuke had turned them over to mark his place. As much as he loved to read, Sasuke didn't have much respect for books.

"Exciting," he replied to her question. "I've almost finished it actually."

She frowned slightly. "We'll have to find an English bookstore then when we land. Can't have you deprived of reading material can we?"

"Indeed not," he agreed. She cast a quick glance at Itachi, who was still pretending to be asleep.

"I just spoke to one of the flight attendants and we'll be landing in an hour," she said, and Sasuke nodded.

"Okay."

With that, his mother sat down again. Sasuke heard a low rumbling murmur that was probably his father waking up, and turned back to his book. He contemplated trying to read it again, but one look at Itachi's leering (and now full awake) face was enough to put him off attempting it. He folded the corner of the page down and bent down to pick up his rucksack from under the seat.

He stuffed the book away, and then extracted the newspaper he had grabbed on the way into the plane three hours ago, hoping to catch up on his politics a little. The elections were under way back home and since he had suddenly developed a random and previously extremely dormant interest in the welfare of his country, he had been scouring the media for information on which party he should be voting for.

He was halfway through an article about the Prime Minister's latest blunder in a televised debate when his father decided to see what he was up to. His head emerged like a meercat over the top of the seat and Sasuke found himself fighting down a sudden bubble of laughter at the strange sight. His father's usually immaculate hair was sticking up a bit at the side where he had been asleep for most of the flight.

Fugaku glanced down at Sasuke's paper and quickly read the headline upside down. "He's a stupid idiot, isn't he?" he sighed in reference to the Prime Minister, and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Itachi was now poking Sasuke under the blanket they were sharing so that their father couldn't see, and Sasuke could feel a tic in his forehead where he was using all of his self restraint not to murder Itachi.

"I don't think he'll be in power much longer," Sasuke replied through gritted teeth. He sent a glare at Itachi that could make Margaret Thatcher coil, and he just smirked and poked Sasuke's side again. Fugaku droned on about the state of the country's economy, oblivious to the antics of his two sons.

"He certainly made a fool of himself in that last debate about taxes, didn't he?" Fugaku said, and looked at Sasuke pointedly for an answer.

"Yes, but I think he made some interesting points about FUCK OFF ITACHI!!"

There was a brief moment of silence where Fugaku stared at his youngest son in horror, and Itachi's face turned purple from trying to look serious and dignified when in actual fact he probably wanted to burst out laughing and take a picture of Sasuke's hair, which had graduated to a goose in size by now.

Mr Uchiha cleared his throat, not sure what to say. "Don't say that word to your brother, Sasuke."

"Shame on you for using such filthy language," Itachi deadpanned, though it looked like it took him a lot of effort.

"He was poking me!" Sasuke protested, fully aware of how childish and whiny he sounded and not really caring at that point.

"You're twenty-one years old, not six," Fugaku answered gruffly, clearly flustered by Sasuke's outburst. The youngest Uchiha was usually so calm and quiet; it was a shock to the system to see him pissed off. "Act like a grown up, Sasuke."

And then his father sat down without even a reprimanding word to Itachi, who looked as gleeful as if he had just watched a flock of ducks get shredded through the plane engine.

Sasuke threw the angriest glare he could muster at his older brother. This was going to be a very long two weeks.

* * *

After the tedious flight came an equally tedious (and terrifying) taxi journey through the mountains of the coast of Greece. Sasuke wasn't sure, but he had the feeling that their driver was on some sort of drug, from the way that he careered around the narrow bends and had several near misses with bewildered cows that had strayed into the road. And from the way their mother clutched at his and Itachi's knees almost the entire way there and judging by the green tinge to his father's visage, they were thinking similar thoughts.

Incidentally, Itachi had a similar expression to someone on a really fun rollercoaster, because he was a freak like that.

They arrived some two hours later in the dead of night at a miniscule port village by the name of Gallatas, which faced out towards the island of Poros, their end destination. The air was warm and humid and smelled of salt, but Sasuke was too tired to really pay mind to these details as he stumbled out of the taxi, grateful that his life was no longer in jeopardy. As Fugaku paid the man (who gave them a toothless grin that suggested he was going to spend his newly earned Euros on whatever hallucinogenic he was taking), a long white boat pulled up to the harbor edge and the large man driving it tied the boat off.

"Uchiha?" he asked in a thick Greek accent, and Fugaku nodded. "This is the water taxi you ordered," the man went on to explain, before helping them load their luggage into the boat. Sasuke stared at the vessel with trepidation and then glanced warily at his mother, who gave him a sympathetic look. Sasuke and boats did not do well together.

"It's only a ten minute trip dear," she said, rubbing his arm as Itachi climbed in with the grace of a panther, followed by Fugaku who immediately sat down in the chair next to the driver, examining the rather primitive driving equipment.

"It's a boat, Mum," he replied, as if this would explain it all. She seemed to understand.

"Just… hang over the back or something if you feel sick," she suggested, before coaxing him into the vehicle.

The ride wasn't actually as bad as Sasuke had imagined it would be. The boat was rather slow and the water was flat, so there wasn't a lot of swaying jerky movements to make Sasuke lose his flight meal. He stayed at the back of the boat though, just in case he was suddenly overcome with the need to puke and Itachi's lap wasn't available.

They drove across the little channel towards Poros, and then followed the coast of the tiny island around in the direction of a large bay, which was apparently where their hotel was. In the dark of the night, the little town with all the white buildings and different colored lights looked quaint and pretty, and the water was so flat that there was a perfect reflection of it. As they moved more towards the bay, the buildings petered out into dry vegetation that was typical of the Greek landscape, broken up by the occasional luxurious looking hotel.

The bay was dark and quiet when they arrived. There was a small beach at one end, followed by what looked to be some sort of watersports school, and then after that was a line of different hotels and rental apartments. The water taxi driver steered the boat through the dark without the need of a light, and soon the boat was bumping gently against a jetty in front of what looked to be the nicest hotel so far, which meant it was _their_ hotel. Only the best for the Uchihas.

The night was pleasant and silent, punctuated only by the yowl of a cat of the chirp of a cicada. They got off the boat, Sasuke moving so fast you would have thought he was a ninja, and once they had paid the driver they tugged all their luggage up the jetty and across the road to the hotel. The reception was dimmed but there was a person on night duty who checked them in and gave them their room keys (Sasuke saw with relief that he didn't have to share with Itachi), and then they were in the lift up to their floor.

Sasuke bid a weary goodnight to his parents and ignored Itachi before letting himself into his wonderfully air conditioned room. He didn't even look at the utilities as he stripped down to his boxers and collapsed on the white sheets, and was asleep almost immediately.

* * *

As usual, Sasuke woke up last, and was eternally grateful to his early bird family that they had let him sleep in. Maybe everyone had noticed how crabby he was yesterday and decided to give him a chance to recuperate. He was mildly surprised that Itachi hadn't tried to wake him up, but just took it as the older brother finding something more interesting to do with his time. Probably put superglue on his balcony and watch the birds get stuck.

He lifted his head off the pillows and glanced blearily around at his surroundings, taking in the room for the first time. It was small but comfortable, with a double bed, a balcony, a mini fridge and a bathroom. The air conditioner was going full blast and he sighed appreciatively, as he could see from his position that the world outside his window was wavering in the heat of midday sun.

Sasuke got up and stretched, noting with faint pride in the mirror that his abs were a bit more toned since he had started running in the evenings. He ran a hand over his stomach, feeling the definition before scratching absently at his hip. His hair was mess, but it always was in the mornings. He padded across the cool tiles into his bathroom and took a nice cool shower, washing off the sweat he had accumulated from their exhausting journey the day before.

He was just pulling on a pair of blue board shorts and a white vest when there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find his mother there, wearing an overly large sun hat and a pretty blue maxi dress.

"Morning," he muttered, scrubbing at his eyes. He still wasn't awake.

Mikoto, used to her sons ineptness in the mornings, merely gave him a smile. "Morning dear," she replied, reaching up to push a few of his bangs out of his eyes. She had to stand on tip toes as she did so. Both of her sons were a lot taller than her. Itachi was encroaching upon six feet, and Sasuke was only a few inches shorter than him.

"Have you had breakfast yet Sasuke?" his mum then asked, and Sasuke shook his head.

"I only got up twenty minutes ago," he admitted.

"Well, its lunchtime now, why don't you come downstairs and have some lunch with us?" she suggested. Sasuke nodded and went to grab his key and book, locking the door behind him before heading downstairs with his mother.

Itachi and Fugaku were sat at one of the tables surrounding the pool when they emerged outside, apparently talking business. Sasuke went to the bar and ordered himself a beer whilst Mikoto sat down.

"First day here?" the bar tender asked when he handed Sasuke an ice cold bottle of Becks. Sasuke looked at him suspiciously, as if the man had just listed off his home address and ZIP code.

"How did you know?" he asked. The man chuckled and leaned on his forearms on the bar, his brown hair falling in his eyes.

"You're fucking paler than an Eskimo, that's how I know mate!"

Sasuke scowled at the man who just laughed good naturedly at him. The Uchiha took a swig of his beer and leaned against the bar, watching a few children dive bombing each other in the pool. The bar tender leaned over and stuck out his hand.

"Kiba's the name," he said, and Sasuke reluctantly shook with him to be polite.

"Sasuke," he replied. "You don't sound very Greek."

Kiba gave a loud bark of a laugh. "That's 'cause I'm not! I'm on a working vacation from the USA, yeah!" He thumped his chest in a caveman manner that might have been a display of how awesome he thought he was, but just looked like he was trying to wind himself to Sasuke. "Where're you from then, Sauce-cakes?"

Sasuke stared at him with horrified incredulity for a moment. "The UK. And it's Sasuke. If you ever say that nickname again, especially in front of my brother, I will kill you."

"No worries, I already heard it, Sauce-cakes." Sasuke looked to the side to see Itachi sliding smoothly into the stool next to him, a wicked grin on his face. Kiba genuinely whimpered like a kicked puppy at the look Sasuke sent him.

"Hey, sorry man! I was just having a bit of fun!" Kiba said, putting his hands up in front of him defensively.

"Yes, loosen up Sauce-cakes," Itachi chuckled, and then turned to the barman. "Tequila Sunrise, please."

Kiba got on making Itachi's order, a look of relief on the brunet's face at being able to escape Sasuke's venomous glare of hatred (trademarked).

"We're going down to that watersports school this afternoon," Itachi said, taking Sasuke's beer and having a swig before setting it back in Sasuke's hand. The younger brother scowled and wiped off the top of the bottle as if Itachi had a contagious saliva disease. He probably did actually. Sadistic Older Brother Syndrome.

"I don't get a choice in the matter anyway, do I?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Nope," Itachi replied cheerfully. He was handed his colourful red and orange drink and took a big long slurp before getting off the stool. "I ordered your food by the way, you like moussaka right?"

"You know I hate aubergines you dickhead," Sasuke grumbled, but Itachi had already sauntered back to their parents with his girly fag-ass cocktail.

"You and your brother don't get along then?" Kiba asked, now decided to reinsert himself back into the conversation.

"That's an understatement."

"He seems fun to me," Kiba said with a shrug.

"That's because you're an idiot," the Uchiha muttered.

"True," the barman responded, seemingly not offended by the insult. "So hey, I heard you're heading down to the watersports school later. My friend works there actually; if you tell him you know me he might give you a discount or something."

"My parent's wouldn't care either way, money isn't exactly an issue for them," Sasuke replied curtly. "Besides, I won't be doing anything. I'll just read and swim."

"Aw, that's boring man!" Kiba moaned. "You should at least have a go on like, the ringos or something! Take that pole out of your ass and have some fun!"

"Being dragged behind a boat in an inflatable doughnut isn't exactly my idea of fun," the Uchiha replied. "I'd rather read."

"And get a tan? 'Cause you need one."

"Shut up please."

* * *

Lunch went by without much irritation on Itachi's part, although Sasuke had to spend at least ten minutes picking all the aubergines out of his moussaka. Fugaku told him to just suck up and eat them, and Sasuke ignored him, preferring to just be picky.

They all popped up to their rooms and grabbed some swimwear, towels and money, and then they walked down the road towards the watersports school. Motorbikes passed frequently as they walked, and occasionally some kid on a quad bike. The sound of crickets was positively deafening and the heat was a bit stifling for the pale-faced family who spent most of their life under a constant raincloud in not-so-sunny England. Sasuke was grateful for the sunglasses Shikamaru bought him for his birthday, and though he wouldn't say it aloud for fear of Itachi latching onto it and taking the piss, he thought he looked quite cool in them, especially with his black hair.

The watersports school consisted of two parts essentially. There was the café and small gear shop on one side of the road, and then there was the large jetty with powerboats crowded around it on the other side where the sea was. The jetty was covered in deckchairs and sporty looking families wearing rash vests and comparing wetsuits, or whatever they were doing, and there was a big sun-shade structure that had a lot of equipment and lifejackets jumbled underneath it. A boat was out in the bay, pulling someone along on water-skis.

Sasuke's parents immediately went to the café, where a girl wearing a staff t-shirt was stood behind the bar. Had Sasuke been into girls, he would have found her quite attractive. She was small and petite, with creamy lightly tanned skin and bright green eyes. The only thing was, her hair was pink.

_Who the hell dyes their hair pink?_ Sasuke wondered, following the rest of the Uchihas up to the bar. The girl looked up from where she was polishing glasses and smiled cheerily.

"Hi! Welcome!" she exclaimed, and Fugaku stepped forward importantly.

"Who do we speak to about doing some watersports?" he asked gruffly, and the girl pointed at herself with her thumb.

"That'd be me!" she said in a bright cheery voice that made Sasuke's mostly emo brain cringe in his skull. "The name's Sakura, I'm in charge of administration and the café but I also teach a bit as well."

"Nice to meet you," Mikoto said softly, still hiding under her giant sunhat.

Itachi leaned on the bar with the utmost air of sophistication. "What's the best thing to try?" he asked as though he were bored with the whole situation. Sasuke had opened his book and was reading, because he wasn't going to be participating in whatever frivolities his family had planned anyway.

"Well," Sakura said, hand on one hip and grinning cheekily and Itachi, "It depends really. There's a lot of sports you can try and no one is better than another in my opinion."

"You wanted to try that wakeboarding thing, didn't you dear?" Mikoto asked, touching Itachi's arm lightly.

Sakura nodded. "That can be arranged."

"I want to waterski," Fugaku muttered gruffly and looking a little embarrassed. It was understandable. Uchihas were supposed to be the epitome of grace and elegance, and being dragged behind a powerboat, getting your hair plastered all over your face and probably failing miserable was NOT elegant or graceful. Of course, Itachi wasn't bothered because he was a fucking genius and got everything right first time anyway.

"What about you?" Sakura asked, directing her question to Sasuke, who just glared over the top of his book.

"Sasuke is going to sit it out," Mikoto said, sounding a little disappointed that her pride and joy wasn't going to try and have fun.

"Oh come on!" Sakura exclaimed, running around the bar and grabbing Sasuke's arm. She barely came up to his shoulder but was still able to shake him about like an Etch-a-Sketch. "It'll be fun! I'll teach you myself," she added with a wink that made Sasuke recoil further behind his book.

"No thank you," he muttered. He was a little worried by the way Sakura was looking him up and down as if he were a piece of meat. _I know I'm good looking but you don't have to salivate over me woman,_ he thought irately, wondering why she was even bothering with him when his much more popular older brother was right there looking like some sort of Calvin Klein model.

"Ignore Sauce-cakes," the said Uchiha sighed dramatically, "He's hormonal."

"Am not," Sasuke retorted, still pretending to read his book.

"Well, if that's everyone, I'll take you down to the jetty and get you set up with some gear," Sakura suggested, and the family trooped across the road with her, Sasuke trailing behind and wondering if he could kill Itachi with telekinesis if he stared at his stupid sleek ponytail long enough.

The boat that was out in the bay was coming towards the jetty now, fast enough that it was planing across the water and Sasuke could see a bit of the neon orange hull. _What a gross colour for a sports boat_, he thought with a sneer as the person on waterskis let go of the rope and skimmed on their own towards a small green landing pontoon, sinking just short of it. The orange boat slowed down and the driver guided it around the jetty to a spare spot, and one of the passengers leapt out and clipped up the boat.

"Ah, here's the guy who'll be teaching you," Sakura said as the driver leapt out. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention, staring at the pages of his book in hopes that something would distract him successfully from the event at hand. He heard his parents and Itachi greeting the instructor, who had quite a loud annoying voice.

He was just about managing to focus on the top sentence of the page he was on when a tanned hand was shoved under his nose. He looked up, meaning to send the guy a scathing look of death, but almost dropped the book when he saw what the instructor looked like.

Tall, at least the same height as Itachi, with golden brown skin that stretched over lean muscles and broad shoulders. Sun kissed blond hair that was stiff with salt and tousled over ridiculously blue eyes the colour of swimming pools. Defined hips that were only just about covered by a pair of bright orange shorts that were hung desperately low. A blue crystal necklace glinting against a firm, muscled chest.

In short, this guy was a fucking wet dream.

And then the man gave a wide, goofy smile, and the dream turned into a nightmare.

"Hi there! I'm Naruto!" the guy cried, shaking his still outstretched hand under Sasuke's nose. He was loud. Very loud. And he was too happy. And he was still shaking his fucking hand in Sasuke's face.

The guy was everything that Sasuke hated in a person, actually.

"Sauce-cakes, be polite and shake the nice man's hand," Itachi said, as if Sasuke had some sort of mental deficit. Doing his best to convey an icy glare from behind his shades, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and shook it very briefly.

"Sasuke," he said as an introduction. Naruto grinned.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke! So, you gonna be wakeboarding or waterskiing?"

"Neither," Sasuke said quickly.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport!" The idiot cried, slinging a warm around Sasuke's shoulders. "You gotta try something! I know, you seem like the 'cool' type, so I'll teach you to wakeboard! Okay? Okay!"

Sasuke spluttered indignantly as he was herded with the rest of his family towards the jumble of equipment, nobody really paying any attention to his protests. Naruto picked up a lifejacket and threw it at him, and it would have hit Sasuke in the face if he hadn't had quick reflexes and caught it just in time.

Once the boys were fitted up with life jackets and Naruto had selected a wakeboard and a set of waterskis, they were directed into the neon orange boat. Mikoto sat in the passenger seat next to the driver (she had gotten out of doing any sport because she was in charge of the expensive camera), and the boys sat down on the seats lining the side. Sasuke was scowling so hard it was a wonder his face wasn't permanently mutated that way.

Naruto unclipped the boat and pushed away from the jetty, sliding into the driver's seat and turning the key. The boat rumbled to life, and Sasuke groaned as a wave of nausea overtook him when Naruto full-locked the wheel and spun them around quickly. Itachi smirked at Sasuke from across the boat, looking positively orgasmic in Sasuke's misery.

Sadistic bastard.

* * *

_**To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this took so long, I've had a rather hectic past couple of weeks what with exams and such. But they're done now (screams for joy), so I can focus more on my writing!  
__I simply loved writing this chapter, mostly because of the ensuing interaction between Naruto and Sasuke, but also because this is the first time I have ever written Lee. He's just too awesome for words. In fact, this story is giving me the chance to write about a lot of the Naruto cast that I can't usually include in my plots, which is just awesome :D  
__On a side note, I nearly had a heart attack today because **Jelp** of all people reviewing my oneshot "Piercings" over on AFF, and she LIKED IT. I was hyperventilating for about twenty minutes, I swear XD  
Oh, and sorry if Sasuke seems to hate Americans in this, it's just him. I love Americans :D _

_Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter of Distract Me._

_**Disclaimer: **I disclaim._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sasuke hated his life.

He could have dealt with sitting in a turbulent power boat for two hours. He would have survived having to sit next to Itachi, being poked by him and Itachi calling him Sauce-cakes. He would have even been fine with Naruto yapping away non-stop in his ear about how "awesome" everything on the miniscule godforsaken island was.

What he could not deal with, however, was sitting in the water with god knows what sea monsters swimming in the depths below him, an itchy and salty lifejacket strapped over his lean pale chest, and some sort of snowboard _thing_ attached to his feet with rubber bindings. Not to mention Itachi had _pushed_ him in and now his hair was sticking to his face and his sensitive skin was itching from where the salt was drying.

His hatred for life went unnoticed though, apart from Itachi, who was just revelling in it. Fugaku was leaning out of the boat excitedly, keen to see if Sasuke was going to be as good as Itachi was at this 'wakeboarding' malarkey, and Mikoto was snapping photos incessantly. Naruto was stood on top of the engine cover in the middle of the boat, holding onto the skyline pole for support and grinning at Sasuke.

"Okay Sasuke," he called down over the engine to the fuming Uchiha in the water, "Grab hold of the boom with both hands."

"The what?" Sasuke sputtered, just as Itachi splashed him in the face. The older Uchiha snickered, and then his face fell back to vaguely amused when his father glanced at him.

"That big black bar sticking out of the side of the boat!" the blonde instructor yelled. Sasuke huffed and started to propel himself through the water with just his arms, seeing as his feet were stuck to the wakeboard. He reached the starboard side of the boat, where his mother smiled down at him and snapped a picture, and with an impressive upward lunge he reached up and grabbed hold of the bar. The wakeboard sank down into the water a little bit, and he held onto the boom with both hands.

Naruto grinned and slid off the engine cover and into his seat, pausing to check his mobile phone before turning and looking over at his student.

"Okay, spread your hands out a bit," he called over the rumbling of the engine. He had a very loud American accent that made Sasuke want to punch him. "Little bit more... okay, now let the board float up in front of you and bend your knees into your chest."

Sasuke did as he was told, knowing he probably looked extremely stupid and cursing the fact that Naruto was so good looking. If he had been ugly, Sasuke wouldn't have felt so hard-pressed to impress him, whether he hated the guy or not.

"Right, you heard what I told your brother to do, so just do the same thing," Naruto explained. "When I speed the boat up, keep your knees soft and let the water push the board so that your knees come into your chest, and then when I say so, pop up and twist your leading foot forward."

"Which foot is that?" Sasuke grumbled. His arms were tensing and straining, and he wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that Naruto's eyes lingered on his biceps a little longer than was normal.

"Oh, um... do you play soccer?"

"You mean football. And yes, I do."

Naruto ignored the correction of his Americanism. "Which foot are you more comfortable kicking with?"

"Either," the raven replied coolly.

"Sasuke is ambidextrous," Mikoto explained proudly to Naruto, who blinked in surprise before grinning.

"Well then, whichever foot is fine, Sasuke." The blonde settled down in the seat and pressed down on the accelerator lever, and the boat very slowly began to drift through the water. Sasuke kept his knees soft like Naruto had told him to, letting the board be pushed towards him by the water.

"Oh, how exciting!" Mikoto squealed, and snapped another picture. Itachi looked annoyed that Sasuke hadn't done something stupid yet and gave a barely perceivable scowl. Fugaku watched intensely.

"I'm speeding up now, Sasuke."

"Just hurry up so I can get this over with!" Sasuke snapped. His arms were starting to get tired and he wasn't in the mood to look like an idiot for much longer.

Naruto chuckled but obliged. The water pressure increased greatly as the boat started to move quickly, and Sasuke duly kept his knees to his chest, the board skimming over the surface of the water and trying to jerk so that one side was further forward than the other. He could hear Mikoto going completely trigger happy with the camera, and Fugaku laughing proudly.

"Go!" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke straightened up with a pop, letting his left foot come forward because that seemed to be the side that was trying to go forward more. It took him a few seconds to realise that he was up on his first try, and wasn't drowning or making a fool of himself. He let a small smirk grace his features (possibly the first smile of the holiday), and glanced at the boat. Fugaku was smiling proudly, Mikoto looked like she was on the verge of tears (oh for God's sake), and Itachi looked relatively pissed.

But Sasuke ignored them in favour of seeing if he had impressed Naruto. Bright blue eyes locked with his and the tanned face spread in a blinding grin as Naruto winked and gave him the thumbs up. Sasuke felt his face colour a little and promptly looked away, choosing instead to concentrate on not falling and giving Itachi the satisfaction of seeing him fail.

They coasted around the bay like that for fifteen minutes, until Sasuke's arms started to get too tired and Naruto yelled for him to let go. When Sasuke climbed onto the back of the boat, Naruto offered him his hand, and in a fit of unexpected glee at having been as good as Itachi at something, Sasuke accepted it. He grasped the tan hand and Naruto hauled him out of the water as if he were a feather, dropping him on the wooden landing platform.

Sasuke blinked at the display of Naruto's strength. The guy was bigger than him, but not that much, so it was rather alarming to be lifted so easily. At the same time, he wasn't really complaining, because the action had brought him into very close proximity with Naruto's chest, which was glistening with a layer of suntan lotion and was very, _very_ firm looking. Sasuke didn't care if Naruto was the most irritating person on earth; he was allowed to look at eye candy when it was presented to him.

Naruto released him. "Great job, Sasuke," he said, and Sasuke flinched at the purring growl in the tone. He looked up into Naruto's face and was alarmed to find the man smirking down at him. And then the smirk changed back into one of those ridiculous grins, and the moment was lost.

Naruto climbed back into the boat and started to get Fugaku ready to ski. Sasuke leapt in and sat down next to Itachi, shaking his head and getting water all over the Uchiha who had only just gotten dry. As Itachi scowled, Sasuke settled back in the seat and let the corners of his mouth twitch.

Maybe this holiday wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

When they finally arrived back in the bay, tired and ready to collapse on the nearest sun bed, Sasuke was a fetching shade of pink and his mother was trying to drown him in sun cream before he burned. After being mauled by her and helping to put away all the gear, Sasuke threw his towel down on the tiny beach next to the school and flopped down on top of it, ready to sink back into the world of his beloved book.

Unfortunately, it seemed like there was a force out that was determined to prevent him from reading at all that holiday, because a shadow fell over him and water dripped down on his face.

Sasuke grumbled and lowered his book, only to find himself looking up into big blue eyes. Naruto was stood over him, his hair wet and dripping down onto Sasuke, with a huge smile that outshone the sun. Sasuke adjusted his sunglasses and looked up at Naruto blankly, determined not to show the man how attractive Sasuke found him.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked when Naruto just stared down at him for a while.

Naruto smirked. "Not really. I was checking to make sure you hadn't turned back into a miserable bastard yet. Looks like I was too late."

Sasuke scowled, which only made Naruto laugh. "But seriously," the blond continued, "I wanted to know... How old are you kid?"

_Kid?_

"I'm twenty-one!" Sasuke huffed, outraged and humiliated that Naruto thought he was a child.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm fucking serious!" Sasuke hissed, sitting up when Naruto crouched down. "I was born in 1988!"

The blond laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, shit. And here I thought you were like eighteen or something."

"You thought wrong," the raven replied angrily. Naruto looked at him apologetically, his eyes large and very difficult to hate.

"Well, if that's the case, do you want to come out with me and few friends tonight? I noticed you were a bit sick of your family and thought you could do to hang with some people closer to your own age..." The tanned blond trailed off with a few waves of his hands. Sasuke stared at him from behind his shades. Naruto had just given him an escape from Itachi for the evening, but in turn Sasuke would be forced to spend time with the (gorgeous) idiot and his friends, who were probably _also_ idiots. It was a case of picking the lesser of two evils, it seemed.

"Is there anywhere to actually _go out_ on this spit of land?" he snapped. Naruto sat down on the sand, his crystal necklace glinting as it moved. Sasuke was finding it hard to keep his eyes trained on Naruto's face when such a lovely torso was on display in front of him.

"If you know where to look," Naruto replied with a grin. "This island isn't very big, but there are lots of little strips of bars hidden around the place, and right at the top of the mountain there's a club with a late night pool next to the old Poseidon temple."

"Is it safe to have a pool somewhere where people get drunk?" Sasuke asked, reluctantly getting dragged into a conversation. He could see his mum in the cafe across the road, sending happy glances at him that showed just how swollen with pride she was that unsociable Sasuke had found a new friend.

Naruto laughed. "It's either nearly drown in a supervised pool, or _actually_ drown in the sea. I'd say the club is doing the coast guard a favour by keeping all the skinny dippers in one place."

"Hn." Sasuke fell into thought. He hadn't gone out clubbing for a long time. He hadn't even gone out for his twenty-first, choosing instead to go out for a meal with Shikamaru and Neji. Perhaps he needed to go out and get completely wasted for once, then maybe he might start to enjoy himself?

Naruto was watching him eagerly, his fingers tracing random squiggles in the sand.

"What time?" Sasuke muttered eventually. Naruto beamed happily.

"We were gonna meet at the bar in that hotel down the road, say around nine? My friend Kiba works there so we thought pre-drinks would be good there."

"That's my hotel," Sasuke replied with a nod. "And I already met Kiba. He's an idiot."

"Can't deny that," Naruto said with a shrug. "But he's my best friend, we've known each other since we were like six, and we both decided to come out here to work for the summer season. He's a good guy, great drinking buddy. He'll never leave you passed out somewhere for the crows either."

"Not that I would pass out anyway," the Uchiha retorted. Last time he checked, he had a very high tolerance for alcohol. But of course, that could have drastically changed seeing as he hadn't gone drinking in about six months.

"Fair enough. Well, now that that's sorted, come swimming with me and Sakura."

"Can't I just read for five fucking minutes?" Sasuke's question went unheard though, as Naruto took the book out of his hands, set it on the towel, and yanked Sasuke to standing. The pink-haired employee from earlier skipped over, and Naruto gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke. Were they together?

"Come on then you bastard, let's get you wet!" the blond cried, and the next thing Sasuke knew, he was being slung over a hot-skinned, tanned shoulder and had a nauseating view of the sand running away from him as Naruto charged towards the sea whilst Sakura laughed and ran behind them.

"Stop, you fucking id-!" Sasuke's insult was cut off as Naruto dived, and they were submerged in salty water that stung the raven's sunburn. Sasuke kicked for the surface, and emerged spluttering and with his hair once again plastered to his face. He glared at Naruto when the blond resurfaced, and was rewarded with a splash in the face.

"Loosen up and have some fun, Sasuke!" Sakura laughed, swimming elegantly past them and heading for the open water. Naruto grinned at Sasuke who was trying to wipe water out of his eyes.

"There's a small landing pontoon about a twenty minute swim out in the bay, we were going to swim there and then sunbathe for a bit." With that said, Naruto swam powerfully after Sakura, the muscles in his arms glistening every time he lifted them out of the water.

Sasuke turned to look at his family, all sat up in the cafe with ice creams, and his mother gave him a little shooing gesture telling him to go and be sociable. Itachi appeared to have a cluster of personal storm clouds brewing over his head, probably because he couldn't make Sasuke's life miserable if the younger Uchiha swam off with his friends. Sasuke sighed and turned, swimming after Naruto and Sakura as fast as he could to catch up.

He reached them when they were about halfway to the pontoon, which he could see was just a sliver of green on the surface of the water a little way away. Sakura and Naruto had stopped swimming as though it was a race and were paddling along languidly, chatting and laughing and splashing each other. Sasuke trailed along next to them, trying not to think of what terrible creatures were swimming just below them. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had a slight phobia of the sea ever since Itachi made him watch a film where a whole oil rig was dragged under by an enormous squid.

"So Sasuke," Sakura said, bringing Sasuke out of his fearful reverie, "You're from Britain, right?"

"Course he is! He's so uptight and rigid; where else would he be from!" Naruto laughed, earning a very British glare from the Uchiha. "But it's kind of cool as well. I mean, now we have one of each English speaking nation!"

"What are you talking about, idiot?" Sasuke grumbled, his arms cutting through the water as he did a lazy breaststroke.

"Well, I'm from California in the USA, as you can probably tell," Naruto said, making the L.A. sign with his hands briefly and then quickly returned them to swimming before he sank underwater.

"I'm from Melbourne in Australia," Sakura continued, and Sasuke picked up then on her accent, wondering why he hadn't noticed it before.

"And you're from... where in Britain exactly?"

"Oxford," Sasuke replied shortly. "I'm studying maths at the university."

"Whoa, so you must be like, _really_ smart then!" Naruto gasped. He swam over to Sasuke and peered at his face as though searching for a distinguishing mark that would confirm that yes, Sasuke was intelligent.

"Yeah," Sasuke grunted, uncomfortable with how close Naruto was to him. Their legs kept brushing as they swam and he could feel Naruto's huffing breaths on his face. He was glad he had sunburn to cover his blushing with.

"Your brother seems to be pretty intelligent too," Sakura observed, a grin curling her lips. Sasuke was extremely suspicious but not really surprised that Sakura had a crush on his brother. He scowled at the mention of Itachi, however. His older brother _always_ managed to crop up in conversation, and Sasuke was so sick of being overshadowed by him.

"Yeah, he is," he muttered, swimming a little faster to move away from Naruto who was still uncomfortably close to him. The blond fell back a little, swimming next to Sakura again.

Sensing the need for a change in topic, Sakura said, "So you're coming out with us to the Poseidon tonight, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at them, narrowing his eyes slightly at the way they were playfully splashing each other as they swam and generally hanging all over each other. Not that he cared. Of course not. Naruto might be hot, but he was a total dumbass. Sasuke didn't like or date dumbasses. It was an unwritten rule ingrained into his Uchiha soul, if he even had one.

"Sure," he replied distractedly after watching their antics for a few seconds, and assuming that Poseidon was the name of the club next to the temple of Poseidon that Naruto had mentioned earlier. He turned his head forward again and swam smoothly through the water with a strong breaststroke, now keen to reach the pontoon because he was becoming acutely more and more paranoid of the unseen depths below him.

Sakura giggled over the wind and splashing water somewhere behind him. "Watch out then, their cocktails are strong."

"I'm sure Sasuke can handle himself," Naruto said, before dunking Sakura. When she surfaced with a spluttering giggle, he continued, "He's a grown lad after all."

"Not to mention a student, and therefore by default a hardcore drinker," Sakura added, smirking at Sasuke when he glanced over his shoulder at her again. The Brit reached the pontoon, which was essentially just wooden, Astroturf covered planks strapped together over a raft of empty gas barrels. Crabs and limpets stuck obtusely to the blue containers which kept the pontoon afloat, and Sasuke had to suck in his stomach as he hauled himself out of the water to make sure he didn't accidentally touch something. His shoulders flexed and the muscles in his back tautened as he heaved himself out in one smooth movement.

He stood up as soon as he was on the jetty, turning around to find Naruto staring at him in the same way as he had done earlier at Sasuke's biceps. The American had a dazed expression as though someone had slapped him upside the head with a wet fish, his swimming pool eyes darkened slightly for some reason. When Sasuke shifted his weight and crossed his arms, however, Naruto blinked and immediately ducked under water, pulling Sakura with him as she squealed.

Eventually, all three of them were on the deck. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the afternoon sun would have been unbearably hot if it weren't for the fact that they were still dripping with water and that there was a nice, relatively strong breeze coasting over the bay. The yachts that were moored up at random intervals all around them rocked in the wind. All of their inhabitants appeared to be taking siestas, or the Greek equivalent.

They laid themselves out on the small spit of jetty, the Astroturf material scratching at Sasuke's sunburn-raw skin. He ignored it, grateful that his mother had slathered him in water resistant factor 50 before he set off, because otherwise he would be frying like a chip in bubbling oil right about now.

Sakura fell asleep almost immediately (she worked a night job as well and was always tired, according to Naruto). Her soft snores were barely heard over the whistle of the wind and the splashes of water hitting the pontoon. Every now and then, Naruto shooed away a curious seagull by throwing a moored limpet at it.

Sasuke would have been quite content to lie there, cooking from the inside, but Naruto fidgeted. A lot. There was simply no way that Sasuke could relax when the large, attractive blond man beside him kept turning onto his stomach, and then his back every five minutes, or sitting up and bracing himself back on his arms. When Naruto sighed and reached into the pocket of his shorts, bringing out a very small bottle of factor 8, and began to rub it into his shoulders, Sasuke turned on his side facing away from Naruto. The last thing he needed to do right now was pop a tent watching those gleaming, golden shoulders get smothered in sun cream.

Fate had other plans for him however, and Sasuke wondered if it was in cohorts with Itachi when Naruto nudged him and said, "Hey Sasuke, can you do my back please?"

Sasuke clenched his fists. He really didn't need this right now. He didn't need to be on a pontoon in the middle of a sleeping bay of boats, alone with Naruto except for a sleeping Australian girl with pink hair, with Naruto asking him to rub lotion into his back.

"Get Sakura to do it," he mumbled, hoping he just sounded lazy and not embarrassed.

"She's asleep, you miserable bastard," Naruto chuckled, giving Sasuke another nudge on the shoulder with his hot, large hand. "C'mon, you wouldn't want me to burn, would ya?"

_No, but you don't exactly want me to get a boner over you, do you?_ Sasuke thought grumpily even as he sat up and crawled behind Naruto, who passed him to lotion and leaned forward with the ease of someone who was with a very close friend, showing Sasuke his back.

Sasuke stared as he spritzed the clear lotion (which could have been Mazola cooking oil for all the protection it would offer Naruto from UV rays) over the rich brown skin of Naruto's back. There was just one word that summed the sight up; muscles. So many of them, not too large but definitely well developed and clearly visible under the taut honey skin. Sasuke could see each minute twitch as the sea-cooled lotion landed on Naruto's heated back.

_Fight the boner, fight the boner, oh Jesus fucking Christ in a hand basket Sasuke, FIGHT THE FUCKING BONER._

If Sasuke had thought his Mathematics course at Oxford was hard, keeping his dick under control when he started to _rub in_ the lotion was on a whole different playing field. Naruto's skin was smooth and surprisingly soft, and so _heated_, whether from the sun or because the blond had a high body temperature, Sasuke didn't know. The Uchiha forced himself not to shudder as his long, pale fingers dipped along the lines of Naruto's wing muscles, and he swallowed thickly as his hand traced up Naruto's neck and his fingers half buried into the thick yellow hair at the base of the bigger man's skull. He quickly moved his hand back down before he gave into his urge to grab a fistful of that hair and yank Naruto's stupid head back for a kiss.

"Mmm, feels nice Sasuke," Naruto muttered into his knees as Sasuke rubbed the lotion into the back of his shoulders.

_FIGHT the boner, Uchiha._

"You're done," Sasuke announced, hurriedly putting the bottle of traitorous lotion down beside Naruto and standing up so fast that the jetty tipped a little, and he almost lost his balance. "I'm getting back in." He marched to the edge of the pontoon and dived in, just as he gave in to his body and let the hard-on happen.

He swam underwater for about twenty seconds, uncaring that there might be a shark or a squid or whatever right below him at that moment, and when he emerged he was far enough away from the jetty that the people on it wouldn't be able to see the bulge in his shorts.

Except, there was only a pink-haired girl asleep on the jetty. Naruto was nowhere in sight.

Sasuke looked around, confused. Where had Naruto gotten to? His question was answered (and his heart nearly exploded with sea monster induced fright) when two large hands curled around his water-treading ankles and he was yanked under water. He blinked through the clear blue saltiness around him, his heart pounding in his ears, and scowled haughtily when he saw a flash of blond hair and a goofy grin before Naruto kicked for the surface.

Erection officially gone, Sasuke swam up and emerged, gasping for breath whilst Naruto hunched over in giggles about four feet away from him.

"Shut it, idiot," he spat testily, feeling utterly humiliated. Naruto only laughed harder.

"Oh my GOD!" he yelled his extremely American accent, "Your FACE!"

"Fuck you, Uzumaki." Sasuke scowled whilst Naruto got control of himself. It occurred to the Uchiha that Naruto had probably noticed his boner before it got scared away by Sasuke's fear that a squid had seized him. But Naruto didn't mention it once he was recovered from his laughing fit. He and Sasuke swam lazily around the jetty, Naruto talking Sasuke's ear off about inane things like the island's early morning fish market (always a good place to go after drunkenly watching the sun rise), and how he really didn't want to go back to California, and about the university place that he would be returning to once the summer was over.

"You're in uni?" Sasuke spluttered incredulously when Naruto mentioned this. The blond did not look in the slightest bit capable of having the attention span needed to get into university, especially in America where the universities were more exclusive than British ones. In the UK, anyone with half a brain could do a degree it seemed, whereas in the US it was more common for people to go on to college than uni, from what Sasuke had gathered.

Naruto gave yet another infectious grin. "Sure am," he said proudly, turning onto his back and proceeding to do a lazy backstroke. "Double majoring in engineering and biology."

"Bloody hell," Sasuke muttered. Naruto chuckled.

"You have such a cute accent. I love British accents."

"Really?" Sasuke replied, trying to overlook the 'cute' comment. "You don't think we sound posh and snobby?"

"Well yeah," Naruto said with a lazy wave of his hand, "but that's what so cute about it! But I gotta admit, I've never been able to resist an Irish accent. Now _that's _hot."

Sasuke 'hmmed' in agreement (after all, Irish accents _were _pretty hot), and they fell silent at last, Naruto seemingly content to stare up at the vast expanse of blue canvas above them. A seagull fluttered onto the jetty and wandered over to Sakura, who apparently wasn't asleep anymore because there was a thump and a squawk as she smacked it away with a well aimed fist.

"I could live here forever," Naruto sighed after a while. His wrists were turning in lethargic circles, propelling him minutely through the water whilst Sasuke did a calm breaststroke beside him. "Everyone here is so friendly and happy all the time... 'cept for you of course, you miserable bastard," he added with a shove to Sasuke's burnt shoulder.

"Shove off, git," Sasuke grumbled. Naruto chuckled and then moved to an upright position treading water.

"Looks like her highness is done with her nap," he announced in an alarmingly regal voice, and Sasuke looked around to see Sakura standing up and brushing Astroturf debris off herself. Her long creamy legs were pockmarked with the bristles of the green material. Naruto gave as eloquent a bow as he could whilst shoulder-deep in water, and she snorted, waving her hand like the Queen of England towards her 'loyal subjects'.

"Time to head back," she said to Naruto, before turning around and performing an impressive dive off the jetty in the direction of the shore. "Race you!" she yelled, and then Naruto cried out in indignation at her head start and zoomed after her, leaving Sasuke to swim casually behind them. As the blond and pink heads drew further away from him, Sasuke wondered if maybe Naruto wasn't quite so bad after all.

* * *

Dinner with his family proved to be less torturous than Sasuke had expected (although Itachi found every opportunity to embarrass him, but that was normal). They sat in the restaurant of the hotel, which faced out onto the main road and looked over the bay, which was still light at ten o'clock at night. Sasuke found himself constantly glancing down the road at the water school, which he could just about make out, to see what the employees were doing. Naruto was rushing around all over the place now that the customers were gone. He appeared to be hosing down the jetty, followed by filling the boats with fuel, whilst Sakura and a brunette girl Sasuke hadn't been introduced to closed up the bar and did some administrative work.

"So are you going out with your friends tonight, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked, her voice jumping in pitch over the word 'friends', as if this was a monumental breakthrough for the youngest Uchiha. For Christ's sake, it wasn't as if Sasuke didn't have _any_ friends, he was just extremely picky with who he hung out with. Shikamaru, Neji and occasionally Neji's cousin Hinata were the only people back home Sasuke could stand to spend an evening with, and that was only because they were all on the same degree course as him and thus _not_ idiots. The only reason he was going out with Naruto and his friends was because it would get him away from Itachi.

And because Naruto was fit as fuck. But we'll ignore that little detail.

When they finished their meal and it looked like the water school was almost closed up, Sasuke's parents paid for the meal and said their good nights, whilst Itachi said something about using the internet cafe in the hotel. This left Sasuke alone, and as he saw that Naruto and Sakura were getting on what appeared from this distance to be a super-sports motorbike (a Yamaha R6 that belonged to Naruto, he found out later), he decided to head around the back of the building to the pool and bar where Kiba worked, to meet them there.

He mooched around the white hotel and came upon the pool, which looked even more luxurious in the twilight, still lit up with candles glowing at every table. The bar was decorated in warm red lanterns that hung from the bamboo sunshade, and Kiba was stood behind it, polishing glasses and checking his facebook at the same time.

"Hey, Sauce-cakes!" he called cheerily as Sasuke reluctantly slid into a bar stool. "I hear you're coming out with the gang tonight?"

"Unfortunately," Sasuke muttered.

"Here, have a beer. It's on the house," Kiba said, reaching into the fridge behind the counter and pulling out a Becks. Sasuke took it and gratefully swigged from the green bottle. Pop music was playing quietly out of some speakers, and a few customers were dotted around the pool. In one corner there appeared to be a toga party. Lots of long haired, tanned American girls were laughing and posing in white sheets they had probably nicked from the hotel, whilst guys whooped loudly and leered at them.

"So who else is coming then?" Sasuke asked, reluctantly starting a conversation with the idiotic brunet.

"Oh, a few of us I think," Kiba said, clicking rapidly on his laptop. "Shino and Lee came with us from America and they're coming, and then there's a couple of Sakura's Australian friends... dude, wait till you meet her mate Ino, she is _hot_... the owner of the water school might be coming as well, he's freaking awesome."

"Huh," Sasuke murmured, taking another swig of his bottle. At that moment, Naruto and Sakura bounded into the bar, caught sight of him and Kiba, and rushed over, taking seats either side of Sasuke. Kiba handed out complimentary beers.

"So Ten Ten is closing up the cafe for me," Sakura said, apparently referring to the brunette girl Sasuke had seen helping her earlier, "she's gonna meet us at Centro Bar. Ino should be along in a bit, I think she's bringing some guy she met the other day."

"Sweet," Kiba said with a nod, making a cocktail for one of the toga party crew, a very tanned blond girl who leaned against the bar and kept glancing flirtily at Naruto, who glanced right back.

"Gaara is coming as well," Naruto announced. Sasuke had no idea who this was, but apparently he would find out later because nobody explained. "Shino is gonna give him a lift into town."

"Man, that guy is a nutcase once he's had a few drinks," Kiba chuckled. He typed a message to someone on his laptop, having served the toga girl, and then closed the computer with a snap and leaning on the bar.

They chatted amiably for about thirty minutes, or rather Sasuke listened whilst the other three talked about people he had never met, occasionally answering questions they fired at him but content to sit and drink the beers Kiba kept sending his way. More than once, Sasuke caught Naruto's eye, each gaze seeming to last longer than the last. He was starting to get the distinct impression that Naruto went both ways, judging from the way he was flirting so openly with both sexes. Not that Sasuke cared. Even if Naruto was an okay guy, he was Sasuke's watersports instructor (although Sasuke would NEVER be wakeboarding again, he had decided). He probably didn't even like Sasuke that way anyway.

It was quarter to eleven when someone else entered the pool area, and Sasuke was immediately assaulted by a sea of green.

"YOU MUST BE SASUKE!" an excitable voice cried in his ears, seeming to come from all directions as he was smothered in a bone crushing hug. "I AM ROCK LEE, AND I AM PLEASED TO MAKE YOUR YOUTHFUL ACQUAINTANCE MY GOOD SIR!"

"Let the guy breathe, Lee," Naruto chuckled, and Sasuke gasped for air as a tall, lanky boy dressed all in bright, tight green was prised away from him by Naruto and Sakura. The boy looked to be about his age, possibly a little older, with wide, excitable eyes and a bowl haircut. Nice.

"Have you been drinking already Lee?" Kiba asked as the man continued to cry on about youth and such in Sasuke's poor abused ears.

"NOT AT ALL! I AM MERELY HIGH ON THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee nearly screamed in his excitement. Naruto grabbed him by the seat of his pants (were those _Lycra?_) and plonked him down in chair, chuckling in a low voice that made Sasuke go a bit weak at the knees.

"Lee is a total lightweight," he explained to Sasuke as Kiba passed the green monstrosity a glass of cola. "And he's real violent when he gets pissed, believe it or not."

"I believe you," Sasuke muttered, his eyes still wide from the assault he had just suffered. Kiba gave a bark of a laugh and slapped him on the shoulder, right where his sunburn was.

"Well, now that we're all here, shall we call a taxi?" Kiba asked, just as a woman emerged from the door behind the bar to take over for him.

"I'm driving my bike into town," Naruto announced. "Who wants to ride pillion?"

"Not me," Sakura and Kiba said immediately.

"I SHALL BE RUNNING IN, FOR I DO NOT NEED MACHINES TO TAKE ME PLACES WHEN I HAVE SUCH POWEFUL, YOUTHFUL LEGS-"

"That's a no from Lee then," Naruto interrupted. "Looks like Sasuke is my unwitting victim tonight." He waggled his pale eyebrows at the Uchiha, he simultaneously cringed in fear and shuddered with lust.

"Good luck," Sakura muttered in his ear. "He drives like a maniac."

"So," Kiba said, picking up the phone to dial a taxi for he and Sakura whilst Lee went on about how he should do an extra hundred laps of the island the next morning, "We're meeting in town in Centro first, right?"

"Yep, then when everyone is sufficiently pissed out of their brains we'll head up to Poseidon," Naruto agreed.

"I SHALL SWIM FOUR HUNDRED LENGTHS WHEN I GET THERE!"

"That's lovely, Lee," Sakura murmured, rubbing her temples at the volume of his voice but smiling endearingly at the green manifesto.

Sasuke took a look at all the nutters around him and dropped his head on the bar. "This is gonna be a _long_ night."

* * *

_LEE FTW XD XD XD  
Please review if you liked it :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_gidghgsdam afyghas ho shit I updated. giggity._**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke was more than alarmed when a green blur he recognised as Lee zoomed past Naruto's bike (which was already going at an unnatural speed that threatened to bring up his dinner) and sped off into the distance ahead of them.

"That was... did you see...?" Sasuke gaped as he held onto Naruto's waist for dear life (which he really wasn't complaining about).

Naruto let out a harsh bark of a laugh that made Sasuke jump skittishly. "Sometimes I wonder if 'youth' is actually a nickname for 'every steroid on the planet'," he called over the rush of wind and the scream of the high-powered engine they were straddling.

Sasuke was about to reply with something resembling agreement when Naruto sharply turned a corner without warning. The vertigo Sasuke felt as their knees came dangerously close to the badly surfaced road was bad enough, but the fact that he felt every single one of Naruto's shoulder muscles contort against his face as it happened meant that he nearly let go.

"Hold the fuck on!" Naruto shouted as he righted the vehicle, as if it was _Sasuke's_ fault that Naruto had extremely developed muscles which the Uchiha was being forced to rest his face against. Not that Naruto knew Sasuke was freaking out over his shoulder muscles, but he could at _least_ consider that Sasuke had never been on a motorbike before this.

Unless you counted that horrific scooter he had been forced to ride around before he got his driver's license. But Sasuke now made a point of not considering anything under 125cc's worthy of vehicle status. And he had burned all photographic evidence Itachi possessed of the humiliating thing.

He hoped.

To distract himself from the oncoming threat of upchucking all over his fit instructor, Sasuke chose to look across the bay they were currently making their way around. Across the other side of the mirror-like water, Poros town shimmered with lights like a baby Vegas. He could see the flickering luminosity that indicated the presence of a rooftop open-air cinema, and the ominous white clock tower at the very centre of the town loomed over the other buildings like a sore thumb.

He was loathe to admit it, but it was quite pretty.

Sasuke realised then that Naruto was driving _away _from the town. He could see the green flash of Rock Lee heading down a different route towards the lights, in the opposite direction to where the blonde was taking him.

_Shit, he's going to rape me_, was Sasuke's first thought, and as irrational as it would have seemed to him at any other time, those few Becks' he'd drunk earlier seemed to have addled his brain into paranoia.

Naruto had taken them into a residential area which was more than a little dilapidated looking (though most things in Poros appeared that way up close), and the blond turned the bike up a very steep side street that made Sasuke give a short squawk before tightening his hold on the other man's waist.

All the while, Sasuke's mind was chanting _rape rape rape_.

It didn't occur to him to ask where they were going until Naruto pulled up outside a particularly run down looking building and turned in his seat to glance at Sasuke, and said, "Sorry about the detour, I just need to pop up to my apartment and change. I don't really fancy going in stuff I've worn all day."

The rape chant stopped and Sasuke mentally smacked himself for being such a girl. "Sure. Whatever," he replied in his coolest, most nonchalant voice, as if he hadn't just been going through his old self defence classes in his head should rapage ensue.

Naruto raised an eyebrow though as if he could hear Sasuke's internal monologue (he couldn't, and Sasuke knew this because people of lesser intelligence would go crazy if they could hear the workings of his genius brain).

"Well, don't just sit there. Come up and have a beer," the blond said, swinging his leg off the bike and heading up the crumbling steps to the front door without a backward glance. Sasuke scrambled off the bike, tripped on the curb (gracefully), and then climbed the steps after Naruto.

He had to admit, he was more than a little intrigued to see the inside of Naruto's apartment. He had no doubt it would give him a great insight to the inner workings of Naruto's American mind. Not to mention that he was a little turned on by having been invited upstairs by the man.

All thoughts centralising around his dick were promptly scattered however when Naruto opened a door on the third floor of the apartment block, and a red _thing_ flew at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke screamed as the thing (which was vaguely identifiable as a deranged looking cat) dug its claws into the sides of his head and screeched at him, spitting all over his face. He dimly registered that Naruto had a hold of it and was trying to get it to unhook itself from the Uchiha's head, which was now bleeding.

"No, Kyuubi! Let go of him! Jesus Christ you fucking psycho-moggy, LET THE FUCK GO!"

"MRAGHHHH!" the cat shrieked at Sasuke's face.

"ARGHHHH!" Sasuke screamed back at it. And for some reason, it fell silent and let Naruto disengage it from Sasuke's face. It watched Sasuke with a wary expression that strangely seemed to border on adoration when Naruto put it on the floor in the middle of his tiny apartment.

Perhaps Sasuke had somehow asserted that he was the alpha male.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said weakly, looking a bit haggled. "He used to be a really nice cat but since the plane journey over here he hasn't really been the same... I think it may have been the cabin pressure or something. Oh shit, you're bleeding!"

"Huh...?" Sasuke reached up and touched the sides of his face, and sure enough his hands came back red. It didn't feel like much but Naruto practically fell over the psychotic cat trying to get to one of the cupboards above his sink, where he pulled out a massive box full of plasters, bandages and what looked like sterilising wipes.

Sasuke could only blink as he was pushed down onto the sofa and then Naruto was straddling him, pushing him against the backrest and Naruto leaned in close to his face... Wait, what?

"It doesn't look that bad, but I'll have to disinfect the scratches and probably superglue them all the same," Naruto said, and then it clicked in Sasuke's mind that he wasn't being seduced but in fact Naruto was playing doctor. And not in the kinky way.

_Fuck._

It occurred to Sasuke then that his crush on Naruto was a lot more extreme than he had first realised.

"Do you... do you _have_ to straddle me?" he demanded in the most rigid, uptight British voice he could muster in such a situation.

"Hm?" Naruto looked up from where he was rifling around in his medical box. "Is there a problem?"

"Ever heard of _personal space, _you idiot?"

Naruto raised one blond eyebrow, a small smirk on his face. "Alright, alright, keep your duck-butt on." He slid off Sasuke's lap and seated himself on the sofa next to him. Sasuke breathed out silently.

"Do you want bandages, or shall I glue the scratches?"

"I don't give a fuck, just hurry up already."

Naruto laughed. He unwrapped a disinfectant wipe and cleaned the scratches. It stung a little, but Sasuke made no sign that it did. He stared stoically ahead, watching Kyuubi walk into stuff. Yeah, that cat was a little gone in the head.

Naruto glued the scratches shut and put away his medical kit. "Right, I'm going to change. There's beer in the fridge." He gestured at the old refrigerator that was humming loudly and generating a lot of heat.

Naruto disappeared into another room. Kyuubi made a few enquiring noises to the skirting board and then hopped up onto the sofa where Sasuke was still sat. Without thinking, Sasuke began to stroke the fire-engine red cat's head, and soon it was purring and snuggling into his side.

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about how close he and Naruto had been. Of course, Naruto had only been concerned with clearing up the mess his deranged cat had made, but Sasuke's heart was still pounding from the adrenaline. Naruto had smelled of salt and Lynx deodorant and beer. It was enough to make the hairs on Sasuke's arms stand on end.

The old keyhole shaped clock on the wall tick-tocked noisily. Sasuke disengaged Kyuubi from his side, holding the cat at arm's length warily, and went over to the fridge. He opened it and looked inside, taking in the multitude of beer and lack of anything really nutritious. There was a pot of taramasalata on the top shelf and some ketchup in the door, as well as four cartons of skimmed milk. The rest was just Heineken.

Sasuke took two cans out and closed the door with his foot. He set one on the side for Naruto and tapped the top of the other a few times before opening it. It hissed as he did so, and Kyuubi hissed back from his new position under the coffee table.

Sasuke began to wander aimlessly around the small apartment. As far as he could tell, it had three rooms. The first was the lounge, which had a kitchenette in it. It was the room they had come into when they entered the apartment. The second was probably Naruto's bedroom, and was the room he had disappeared into in order to change. The final one was the bathroom, which was more like a wet room, but was surprisingly clean.

Sasuke drained half of his beer at once as he stared at the porcelain sink, his free hand in his jeans pocket. He was starting to regret wearing denim. It was at least thirty degrees Celsius even though the sun had already gone down a few hours ago. The jeans were sticking to his legs uncomfortably, and he plucked at them in a futile attempt to cool his skin down a little.

His thoughts drifted back to Naruto.

Sasuke acknowledged that he had developed a pretty spectacular crush on his water sports teacher. And it should have been harmless, but Naruto was starting to invade his brain. Everything related back to the obnoxious American, and it was starting annoy Sasuke.

_It's not like anything can happen_, he mused, still staring at the bathroom sink. A moth bashed itself into the light above his head repeatedly, making a tiny _clink_ noise every time it did. _I mean, he's probably bisexual, but he's my teacher! Even if we are practically the same age... Whatever, he probably doesn't like me that way anyway._

"I know my sink is fascinating, but I need to use it now to brush my teeth."

Sasuke tried to control himself but involuntarily jumped a little bit when Naruto snuck up on him. He spun around, feeling his cheeks heat up. Naruto smirked down at him. He had changed into a tight black t-shirt and some camouflage cargo shorts that hung dangerously low on his hips, revealing a little bit of toned stomach and golden happy trail.

"Whatever," Sasuke managed, pushing past Naruto back into the lounge. "Just hurry up already."

He heard chuckling behind him and then the tap running as Naruto brushed his teeth. Sasuke drained the rest of his beer and threw the can in the bin, resolving to try and forget about his crush on Naruto so that he could at least attempt to enjoy the evening a little.

* * *

Centro Bar was on the main street that ran through Poros town, overlooking the harbour. It had two floors but wasn't enormous, sandwiched between an open air taverna and an internet cafe. There were tables and chairs outside, but most of the patrons were inside, where music was thumping rhythmically and smoke curled in tendrils around everyone's heads.

Naruto parked the bike across the street, and Sasuke hopped off it with much more grace than before. He followed the American across the street. He could pick out their little gang, who were sat outside rather than inside. They were all chatting animatedly and laughing at Lee who appeared to have really worn himself out running into town.

"Hey guys," Naruto said as they approached, plopping himself down into a sofa bench and yanking Sasuke down next to him. Sasuke glanced around and saw unfamiliar faces.

"Oh yeah, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, that's Gaara, Shino, Ten Ten and Asuma. Asuma owns the school." A guy with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth gave Sasuke a little salute and a grin. Sasuke nodded back politely.

They lapsed into conversation, much of which Sasuke just listened in on, and the drinks were ordered over and over again. Sasuke decided to stick to beer. Once upon a time he might have mixed his drinks, but his hardcore drinking days were long over (not that they had really existed), and judging from the way just a few beers were affecting his mind and libido tonight, he didn't really want to risk making a fool of himself.

It was a safe, sensible choice. His Uchiha ancestors would have been proud.

Of course, he didn't bank on Naruto buying six rounds of shots.

Now, Sasuke was not a pervert by any stretch of the imagination, but even _he_ could notice an innuendo in the fact that Naruto ordered everyone else tequila, and "blowjob" shots for Sasuke. These were basically just Bailey's cream liquor with whipped cream on top, but the catch was that Sasuke wasn't allowed to use his hands. In essence, he had to deep throat the glass, hold it in his mouth and then tip his head back to receive the contents.

Yeah, Naruto was _definitely_ implying something.

At first, Sasuke refused to take the shot in the prescribed way. He liked Bailey's well enough, so he kept trying to use his hands so as not to make a fool of himself. But then Naruto pinned his hands behind his back.

Well, to say the least, he had to cross his legs at that point. Naruto's hands were hot and strong on his as they pinned them into the small of Sasuke's back. And then, with everyone watching, Naruto pushed one hand into the back of Sasuke's hair and pushed his head down to the table, forcing him to take the shot.

Sasuke left for the bathroom shortly after, his face an interesting shade of mauve.

The men's room had a light switch on a timer, and halfway through washing his hands it went dark. This didn't bother him so much. What did were the ominous green eyes that practically glowed in the dark behind him when he turned around.

"FUCKING JESUS CHRIST!" he yelled, smacking the light switch to reveal the redheaded guy, Gaara. He looked a little less psychotic now that the light was back on. But only a little. He had massive bags under his eyes as if he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in his entire life, and his whole demeanour just spoke of menace.

"Naruto likes you," he said quietly, but Sasuke heard every single syllable as clear as a bell.

"Um..."

"Break his heart, and I'll fucking find out," he hissed. Sasuke flinched back, his arse hitting the sink. Gaara went on, "He's one of the most honest, pure people you'll ever meet in your entire, pitiful life. Appreciate him."

Sasuke just stared, working his mouth but not making any sounds. Was Gaara... trying to give him romance advice? And wait, did he just say that Naruto _liked_ him?

Well, if the blowjob shots hadn't confirmed that, hearing it first hand from one of Naruto's best friends certainly did.

Gaara seemed satisfied that Sasuke had got the message, because all of a sudden he smiled in a creepy way that was probably supposed to be friendly. "C'mon, the others are waiting. We're moving to the next place."

Sasuke followed the creepy man out of the bathroom and down the stairs. They emerged out into the warm night, swatting at mosquitoes, to find the whole group stood on the street waiting for them. A blonde girl had joined them, and introduced herself to Sasuke as Ino. Well, introduced was one word for it. Sasuke would have thought it better described as eye-rape.

"We thought we'd pay Malibu a visit before heading up to the Poseidon," Sakura told Sasuke as they began to walk further into the centre of town. Expensive yachts were tied up at the harbour with little shoe baskets on the ground next to the gangways. Rich people waved in a superior way as they passed, some calling to Asuma or Naruto. Sasuke assumed that they had paid the ski school a visit at some point.

"So, what's Malibu?" he asked, dodging around a girl puking into a flower bed.

"Oh, it's a bar we used to go to all the time until we found the Poseidon," Sakura replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder and smiling at him. "Naruto likes it because he can get up on the barrels."

"Barrels?"

"You'll see what I mean," she giggled, and then they were standing outside the bar. Poros really was a small town, you could probably walk through the entire centre in ten minutes. Malibu bar was garishly decorated with the neon signs everyone seemed to favour out here, and had a multitude of palm trees outside its doors. Music that Sasuke recognised as being in the charts back home was thumping inside, and he could see through the door that the dance floor was already packed.

Naruto pushed his way through the group until he was by Sasuke's side. "C'mon, I'm getting you another drink," he said, winking mischievously, and Sasuke felt his stomach flip as Naruto grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bar.

They weaved through the dancing throng, smoke billowing around their heads. Sasuke found himself desperately wishing that there was a smoking ban imposed in Greece, like there was in Britain. He had never really noticed until now how annoying it was when people smoked inside bars.

Naruto yanked him up to the bar, where a girl who couldn't possibly be of legal age to serve alcohol took a shouted order from him and set out eight shot glasses on the bar. As she ran off to get several bottles of spirits, Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"At least half of those better be for you."

Naruto chuckled and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, leaning in close. His breath was hot against Sasuke's ear as he said, "I'm just trying to loosen you up a bit." Sasuke shuddered as that searing hot hand slid slowly from his shoulder to the base of his neck, the fingers curling gently around the back of his throat and the thumb brushing against his jugular. Naruto chuckled in his ear as Sasuke's breathing sped up.

"You aren't gonna turn me down now, are ya Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened just a fraction when Naruto bit down very lightly on the curve of his jaw, catching the skin briefly in his teeth. It was more a nip than a bite, but Sasuke could feel his legs beginning to shake at the contact.

And then Naruto was pulling away, and passing Sasuke a luminous pink shot.

"Bottoms up!"

* * *

No sooner had Sasuke fought his gag reflex off on his fourth shot (and he later worked out, his tenth in total of the evening), than Naruto had grabbed his hand again and pulled him in the direction of the DJ booth. Greasy looking Greek men were grinding up against inebriated tourist girls as a heavy bass thumped through the room. It was really hot, so hot that he could see little beads of sweat at the base of Naruto's hairline. It was kind of sexy actually.

They reached the booth, and Naruto waved at the DJ who waved back, and then Naruto was pulling Sasuke in close as they too began to grind together. Sasuke wasn't usually the type to do any kind of dancing, be it side-shuffling, grinding or full on break dancing, but he didn't have much choice when Naruto's hand was pressed into the small of his back and he found himself chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis with the taller man. He moved his hips in time with Naruto's, trying to keep a blush off his face and fiercely attempting to _not_ look like the girl of the two.

He failed on both accounts when Naruto's hand slid much lower.

"Heh, you're a pretty good dancer. Who would have thought?" Naruto breathed into his ear.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke gasped. He could smell Naruto so clearly as this proximity, and could feel Naruto's abdominals working against his as they danced.

Naruto laughed, sounding genuinely amused. "Seducing you. What does it look like?"

Sasuke was about to form a reply, but then he felt soft, hot lips peppering the side of his throat with cheeky kisses, and lost the ability to think, let alone speak.

"Mm, I really like you Sasuke," Naruto rumbled, his kisses becoming firmer as Sasuke didn't resist, sometimes adding teeth and tongue. Both of his large calloused hands were cupping Sasuke's arse firmly through his jeans now. "You're so fucking sexy, even when you're being all uptight and British."

"N-Naruto," Sasuke stuttered, utterly bewildered and overwhelmed. Was this happening? He'd know Naruto a grand total of a _day_. Were all Americans this forward or was it just Naruto? Or maybe the Greek air had something to do with it, judging from the way everyone else appeared to be dry humping each other in the room. Shit, even Sakura and Lee were having a little grind.

Weird.

Sasuke was about to say something, possibly along the lines of asking Naruto if they wanted to find somewhere a bit more secluded, when the DJ mixed a new song in and the tempo changed. Suddenly there were at least five inches between Naruto and Sasuke, and Naruto was cheering at the song selection.

And then Sasuke found out what Sakura meant about barrels, firsthand.

There were several beer barrels positioned strategically near the DJ booth. Some had drinks on them, some didn't. Naruto dragged him over to a free one, leapt up onto it (the crowd cheered at this point), and then pulled Sasuke up onto it as well.

"Give them a show," he purred in Sasuke's ear, and then they were grinding again except this time everyone was watching and cheering (or drooling in most females' cases). Sasuke could feel his face burning as Naruto's hands roved up and down his body whilst their bodies rolled together, back and forth and side to side. Naruto kept his face hovering inches from Sasuke's the entire time, a sexy smirk on his face.

"Looking good," he said, knowing only Sasuke could hear. "You really are such a good dancer."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He brushed some of his bangs out of his face, and then leaned forward and kissed Naruto.

An enormous cheer swept throughout the room, and someone at the bar rang a bell a couple of times as their lips pressed against each other. Naruto's hands slid up into Sasuke's thick hair, holding him in place as he kissed back, taking control. Sasuke put up no resistance when he felt Naruto's strong tongue wrestling its way into his mouth; in fact he welcomed it with his own. The kiss was slow, and hot, and all the while they continued to grind up on that barrel whilst people watched them.

"It's like watching porn," he vaguely heard Ino say from somewhere near his feet, but he didn't care because right now a sex god was kissing him. And boy could Naruto kiss. He wasn't all tongue like a lot of young adults were nowadays, but what he _did_ do with his tongue was absolutely knee-knocking. Sometimes Naruto would pull away just a little, hooking his teeth on Sasuke's lower lip and tugging it teasingly, and they would meet eyes and Naruto would wink.

"Mm," Sasuke heard him rumble as they continued to kiss, their hips still swaying in time with the music. Naruto's voice had dropped several octaves and was deep and slightly raspy. "Good kisser too," he purred, and Sasuke nearly melted.

Eventually, the song finished and they got down off the barrel. Sakura and Ino looked like they were about to have aneurisms, the way they were hyperventilating all over them. Sasuke caught Gaara stood at the back of the room, and was relieved to see that the guy wasn't projecting murderous intent. In fact, there was a tiny grin on his face.

The dancing continued, and Sasuke found himself being back up against a central column. Naruto placed a hand either side of Sasuke's head and pressed their bodies firmly together.

"So, looks like my plan worked," he growled, kissing Sasuke fleetingly. "You loosened up a little."

"I hope you weren't plying me with alcohol in the hopes of getting some," Sasuke replied haughtily, though truth be told he didn't really care that Naruto might have had a hidden agenda. Sasuke had wanted it just as badly, though he hadn't gone to the lengths of getting Naruto drunk to get what he wanted.

"And if I was?" Naruto asked. His tongue dipped out and traced the crease of Sasuke's lips. Sasuke parted them immediately and let Naruto's tongue swirl into his mouth for a second before pulling back.

"So long as you make me breakfast tomorrow, I don't think we'll have a problem."

Naruto smirked. "Best fucking breakfast of your life. Promise."


End file.
